


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by SpacebunsHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eleanor Calder is a Beard, M/M, and it causes problems, thats really much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacebunsHarry/pseuds/SpacebunsHarry
Summary: How much longer till the breaking point. How much longer till Harry and Louis break.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

> After many years later here we are with a second fanfic I have ever written! Something short and sweet, but except without the sweetness oops. Really hope you enjoy, thank you for giving this fic a chance :)
> 
> Btw title from song “Slow dancing in a burning room” by John Mayer

Harry stares up to the celling of his hotel room and reaches out to the empty spot next to him. He remembers when it used to send an agonizing feeling of sadness in his stomach, even his fingers could feel the misery he had once felt. Now he feels nothing and he still can’t decide if he should be relived or worried. He’s numb, he has been for a while now.

He turns his head and grabs his phone reading it was way past two in the morning. He sighs when he sees no notifications and locks his phone and throws it on the carpet floor. He sits up and walks towards the closed window. He opens it desperately needing some fresh air, hoping it would help clear his head. He looks out the window, not being able to stop his mind from the one thing on the back of his head.

He heavily shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath when he hears the door open. He knows he’ll be greeted to a drunken Louis, after months of it being a routine he knows he should stay in bed and pretend he’s laying asleep. And wait for Louis to crawl into bed and keeping a gap in between them, leaving Harry to comfort himself. Nights that became a routine and each night Harry would wonder where it went wrong. Wondering what happened to his sweet boy that would wrap his arm around him and make him feel like he was wrapped in the protection of Louis’ arm. Nights where Louis would never be out late partying while leaving Harry alone but instead spend his nights with Harry catching up on sappy romantic movies that Louis found corny but because Harry loved them, he’d watch them for him. But that was back when Louis was 18 and Harry was 16. Time catches up with everyone eventually, and it finally had caught up to them 3 years later.

Harry hears the living room light flicker on, and makes his way to the door of his room. He holds his hand still at the door knob, debating with himself one last time if he should just head back to his bed and let it be another night of wondering where his relationship stands. He sighs and turns the knob slowly and walks into the living room, with the familiar aching feeling in his chest. He’s met with Louis sitting on the couch while taking his shoes off, still not noticing Harry has walked into the room.

Harry stays still for a moment and flatly says, “You’re home, finally.” He doesn’t know what he means by home anymore. Or what it means to Louis.

Louis looks up at Harry with a slight startled look on his face, “Erm yeah,” he clears his throat, “Look I know I came home late.”

“Again,” Harry interrupted, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

“Don’t grill me yeah? Its been a long night and I don’t want to do this again” Louis says roughly with a slight annoyance voice and walks past Harry.

Harry heart sinks when he smells woman’s perfume when Louis walks past him. “Was she there?” He whispers and looks at the ground.

Louis sighs and turns his body facing Harry now, “It was some party and they sent her there for some paparazzi shots. She was suppose to leave but ended up staying and had a couple drinks with us, that is all.” He runs his hair through his fringe, clearly annoyance starting to build.

Harry should really drop it, but he can’t.

“Did you dance with her?” Harry should really just drop it and go to bed.

Louis stays quite, and that’s all it takes to answers Harrys question. He should be the one dancing with Louis. He should be the one having drinks with him just like they use too. Where every Louis went Harry was right there next to him. They were a team. They were best friends. They inseparable. But they lost that over the past few months, they both had lost their way and don’t know how to repair themselves.

Harry was still so in love with Louis. They were each others first love. He didn’t want to let him go or what they use to have. Louis was the fire in his world, casting a bright warm feeling every time Harry was with Louis. Louis was the fire that kept Harry warm, he was the fire that provided light in days that Harry sometimes spent in the dark. But eventually the fire dieds down, and Harry was so scared he would never be able to ignite it back alive. He was so scared of losing Louis.

“Harry,” Louis started as he slightly raises his voice, “She is a beard. I have no choice; this was forced upon me. Upon us. Its already hard as it is, please don’t make it harder.”

When they first introduced Louis’ new beard, Eleanor, they both thought she would only be a cover up for a month or two but then two months turned in to five months and then to nine months. Their management had forced Harry and Louis to stay hidden in fear that it would ruin the bands reputation. They would always be fighting and stand up against their management the longer she stayed. Then it got worse by management not letting them been seen together, they increased the amount of time Louis and Eleanor had to be together, taking away his time to be with Harry.

Harry knew how hard it was for Louis to take up the situation with having a fake girlfriend. He knew Louis hated the fact that he had to spend time away from Harry, but then as time went by it seemed like Louis had grown accustomed to their new situation and started to grow a friendship with the girl. And it had made Harry furious, it had consumed him. Louis claimed that she was his fake girlfriend might as well befriend the girl, and that had made Harry close up. Any time Louis came back home early after being forced to go on a date with her, he would try to snuggle up with Harry, claiming how much he had hated being away from him and how much he had missed him. But Harry always smelled the perfume and he would see the pictures of them together. He started to convince himself that Louis was lying to him and he had actually started to enjoy having a beard. Eventually Harry couldn’t take the smell of that perfume and got up and said he needed to go for a walk. Those walks would then turn into having drinks with his mates. Anything to avoid Louis after he was with Eleanor.

  
Then the fighting started. It started to take a toll on their relationship, and Harry tried so hard to be understanding and patient with Louis. He knew it wasn’t Louis’ fault but he couldn’t help but letting jealousy take over him. Louis slowly had stop communicating how he felt and he started to push Harry away. He turned to drinking his feelings away and tried to keep himself occupied by hanging out with mates. Any free time Louis had away from Eleanor, he had spent with his friends at bars staying up late partying.

Anytime they both stayed home with each other, it started as if nothing was wrong with them. They both ignored the issue they knew deep down was going on, and they pretended everything was okay. But then one of them would say something and it would start a fight that ended in yelling. They both lost the attempt of communication, and resolved everything in sexual things to fix their problems. For months they were in what seemed an endless cycle and Harry was so tired.

Harry walks towards Louis and is face to face with him. Louis blue tired eyes looked up to Harrys empty ones. Even as tired as Louis looked, Harry has always found him beautiful, and in the mist of their troubles, Louis still took Harrys breath away.

“Lou,” he cracks out, voice weak, “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Instantly Louis eyes start to water and he looks down whispering, “I’m so tired.” He started to back away, eyes still on the ground.

“We can’t keep going on like this Louis. Its breaking us.” Harry whispered, voice cracking in the end. He closed his eyes, not letting the tears escape his eyes.

“I am so tired Harry” Louis repeated, “I-I don’t think-,” he couldn’t finish his sentence and buried his head in his hands. Soft sobs escaping him, causing Harry to break apart. It wrecked him seeing Louis cry.

He stepped closer to Louis reaching out to grab his wrist, he could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Please don’t,” he sobs, “Louis its not too late to fix it. To fix us,” he pleaded. He can’t let go of Louis. He was his fire and he wasn’t ready to give up on sparking the fire back up.

He wrapped Louis into a hug, letting Louis sob into his chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet by the tears coming from Louis, he wanted to kiss them away. Let Louis know everything was going to be okay, and that this was just a bump in their relationship. He was about to open his mouth but Louis beat him to it, “Harry, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Harry froze, feeling an overwhelming waves of tears, “No Lou don’t say that please. Its just a-a little bump, we can get through this. Don’t break my heart. Please we-,” he plead while trying to hold Louis tighter in fear he’ll slip away from him anymore then he already has.

“Harry I can’t,” he bawled, “I just cant take this anymore.” He ripped away from the hug and pushed past Harry headed towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Harry sank to the ground falling on his knees, wishing he could just disappear and sink away. He buries his hands in his face letting everything he has kept inside after all these months. He lets it all go, his heart was ripping in half and Louis was taking a piece of it with him. He looks at the door waiting for it to open and Louis come in. Open the door to tell him he didn’t mean any of it and that well get through this. He needs Louis to come back to him. He can’t let him go. Not not now ever.

Harry looks at his reflection in the window and sees a broken stranger. He doesn’t recognize the puffy red face staring back at him. What use to be someone who had the world at his feet with the love of his life. It was suppose to be them against the world. It was suppose to be Harry and Louis forever. And now all of that is gone. Harry had let Louis slip through his fingers. He had let the fire die.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I tried making it angsty as I could I just dont know if it was enough. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
